


do anything (if with you)

by miramiro



Series: your hand in mine (my lips on yours) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro
Summary: “You’re right,” Yukhei says.“Huh?” Kunhang is still trying to get his breathing under control.“We haven’t actually hung out in ages. So I’m taking you out on a date,” Yukhei grins at him.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: your hand in mine (my lips on yours) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	do anything (if with you)

Yukhei keeps glancing at Kunhang between focusing on the road as he drives and replying to his manager as they discuss Yukhei’s overseas shoot for which he is flying out the next day. Kunhang is radiating a morose aura as he leans his head against the glass of the window, watching the roads pass by out of the corner of his eye, lost in thought.

The car comes to a stop at a red light behind a couple rows of vehicles. Yukhei sighs when his manager says goodbye and disconnects the call. The playlist of soft, soothing songs Yukhei had picked out for the drive starts playing again from the speakers and Yukhei notices how Kunhang seems to relax a little with the music.

“Babe?” he ventures. “Kunhang?”

“Hm?” Kunhang answers, eyes closed.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been quiet since we left Kun and Ten ge’s apartment.”

“Hm?” Kunhang cracks an eye open. “No, nothing like that.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“What? No!” Kunhang exclaims, lifting his head to look at Yukhei, shooting him a puzzled look. “Nothing like that, Xuxi.”

“It isn’t because I said the thing about bloating up to Kun ge?” Yukhei asks, looking chagrined.

“No, but you know how sensitive Kun ge can be. You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“I know,” Yukhei mumbles, “I just blurted it. I’ll be more careful.” He grips the steering wheel hard as the lights turn green and they are moving again.

“It’s okay, Xuxi,” Kunhang says, placing his hand on Yukhei’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze before he moves his hand up to gently massage the nape of Yukhei’s neck. 

“Then if you’re not mad at me, what’s wrong?” Yukhei pouts.

“I was just thinking I am going to miss you.”

That makes Yukhei smile. “Baby,” he cajoles. “I’ll be gone only for a week.”

“Are you saying you won’t miss me during the week?” Kunhang narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, who turns the full force of his grin on him. Kunhang can’t help but grin in return. Yukhei’s smiles are too earnest to not be infectious.

“You know I’ll miss you, right?” Yukhei asks quietly, just to make sure.

“Yes, yes,” Kunhang pinches Yukhei’s cheek but soothes the sting by gently running his knuckles against the skin.

An upbeat pop song about sex begins to play and Kunhang frowns. “Xuxi…” he trails off. 

Yukhei raises his eyebrows at him in question.

“Um, I don’t know,” Kunhang says, still frowning. “It sounds stupid in my head.”

“Nothing you say is stupid, and even if it is, I love it,” Yukhei says proudly.

Kunhang’s heart melts the way it always does when Yukhei is sweet to him. Which is pretty much always. “You’re cute,” he tells him fondly.

“I know,” Yukhei quirks a corner of his mouth up. “But c’mon, tell me.”

Kunhang sighs. “Okay, so we—we have a lot of sex, right?”

“We do,” Yukhei agrees.

“And like, I love it,” Kunhang says.

“I should hope so,” Yukhei jokes, and gets a light smack on the shoulder for it.

“So, like, I love it,” Kunhang continues. “But, I feel like I haven’t actually spent time with you, you know? I don’t remember the last time we just hung out, and we rarely even get to have dinner together…” he trails off again, biting his lip.

Yukhei doesn’t reply. Kunhang immediately switches to damage control mode.

“I’m sorry, this is stupid. I know, we’ve both been very busy, so it’s nobody’s fault. Life gets in the way sometimes and—”

Yukhei makes a sharp U-turn that startles Kunhang.

“Xuxi, what?” he exclaims, surprised.

“You’re right,” Yukhei says. 

“Huh?” Kunhang is still trying to get his breathing under control.

“We haven’t actually hung out in ages. So I’m taking you out on a date,” Yukhei grins at him.

“But, Xuxi, you have an early morning flight to catch,” Kunhang tries to reason with him. “I love that we are talking about this, but we can do this once you’re back home next week.”

“No time better than right now!” Yukhei says, holding out his hand for Kunhang to take.

Kunhang laces their fingers and sighs. There’s happiness bubbling in his chest. He feels so lucky to have Wong Yukhei for a boyfriend. He is dying to know what Yukhei has in mind, but he’d rather let himself be surprised. He turns the music up when his and Yukhei’s favourite song plays and the two of them sing along loudly to it.

The tiny hole-in-the-wall noodle shop from their University days is bustling with customers when Yukhei and Kunhang arrive, hand in hand. They greet the aunty who immediately recognizes them and leads them to their favourite spot.

Kunhang takes in the decor. He can’t seem to stop smiling. “Oh, wow, Xuxi! This place has barely changed! It feels just like old times.”

Yukhei nods, smiling fondly at Kunhang’s enthusiasm. It really does feel like old times when he was already madly in love with Kunhang but hadn’t confessed to him yet. Yukhei had found the place one night when he was drunk but ravenous. He had fallen in love with the aunty’s cooking. It felt like a slice of home, and Yukhei knew he wanted to bring Kunhang (hopefully, his future home) there as soon as possible. It had become a go-to spot for them after classes, but getting busy with their careers over the years had made it impossible for them to visit.

“Do you remember—we came here for our first date and you spilled broth over both of us?” Kunhang giggles, feeling giddy at the rush of fond memories.

Yukhei colours, but laughs along. “Yes, I really thought it would be our last date. I was ready to go to the dorms and cry my eyes out.”

“But you didn’t,” Kunhang smirks.

“But I didn’t,” Yukhei agrees happily. “Who knew you were already so in love with me that you made up an excuse of ‘comforting’ me after our disaster date and kissed me.”

“Everyone knew I was in love with you, except you, Xuxi!” Kunhang shakes his head in fond exasperation. “The day before you asked me out, Ten ge had actually given me an ultimatum to confess to you, else there would be dire consequences.”

“Oh, really?” Yukhei cocks his head to one side. “You never mentioned this. What consequences?”

“Oh, huh,” Kunhang mumbles. “I never found out,” he laughs. Yukhei laughs with him again, and Kunhang realizes just how much he enjoys laughing with Yukhei.

Their food arrives, and the two dig in immediately, trading University anecdotes and reminiscing about the early days of their relationship. They click numerous photographs of each other for their Instagram accounts. As Kunhang tags Yukhei in the photo, he realizes how great it feels to have a conversation with Yukhei that doesn’t revolve around their jobs or their daily lives.

After dinner, the two walk into the nearby ice cream parlour. It’s almost like they are reliving their first date, except their clothes don’t have broth stains. They step outside with their ice cream cones and Yukhei shares his strawberry ice cream with Kunhang, and watches horrified, as Kunhang mischievously takes a large bite, leaving more cone than ice cream for Yukhei.

As punishment, he grabs Kunhang by the waist and kisses him. They share a strawberry flavoured kiss and by the time they separate, the ice cream has smeared across their mouths. Yukhei licks his lips and presses close to lick the ice cream off of Kunhang’s lips as well. It makes Kunhang turn into a blushing mess. Yukhei is pleased to see the effect he has on Kunhang. 

They go back inside the parlour to wash their hands. Inside the tiny bathroom, Kunhang kisses Yukhei again, deeper and filthier than before. Yukhei winds his arms around Kunhang’s waist, slipping them down to grab at his thighs and help his boyfriend sit on the counter top. He stands in the space between Kunhang’s legs. 

They kiss and kiss, but slow down before things can get too heated and clothes start getting pulled at and off. There is a loud knock just as they are trading short, sweet pecks.

They separate in surprise and fix their appearance as best as possible before throwing the door open and scurrying out of the bathroom and subsequently the ice cream parlour. They have an impromptu race to their car which Yukhei wins. He opens his arms for Kunhang to barrel into and swings him around once.

Kunhang laughs. “Put me down, or I’ll puke on you!”

“I don’t mind if it’s you,” Yukhei says cheekily, but lets his boyfriend down anyway.

“Don’t be disgusting, Xuxi,” Kunhang chirps, and rests against the bonnet. Yukhei mirrors his actions, and the two stay still, catching their breath and basking in the high they feel from being in each other’s company.

“C’mon, we should go home. You still need to pack,” Kunhang says after a moment.

“There’s still time, babe. We could go to the bridge to watch the fireworks show,” Yukhei says.

“Mm, that’s nice, “ Kunhang hums. “But we can do that next week. Right now I have a different plan in mind.”

Yukhei groans. “I know, I know, there’s packing to be done. But babe, it won’t take too long.”

“Xuxi,” Kunhang says, turning to face his boyfriend. He cups Yukhei’s cheeks and kisses him chastely. “The sooner we get done with the packing, the sooner we can fuck,” he whispers against his lips.

Yukhei’s ears burn. “Yes, you’re right, Kunhang. Home it is!” he exclaims.

Kunhang laughs at Yukhei’s enthusiasm as they get seated in their car and begin the drive home. 

Kunhang reaches over and cards his fingers through Yukhei’s hair. “I had a lot of fun, Xuxi,” he says. “Thank you.”

Yukhei clicks his tongue at the thank-you but smiles softly at his boyfriend. “Me too, Kunhang. We should do this again.”

“It’s a date,” Kunhang grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! I wrote this because HenCas are too cute. Tell me what you think!
> 
> My [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/gummieistrying); my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gummieistrying).


End file.
